Banquet turn to sex
by naruto11222
Summary: This is a request from someone that had ask me to do this. This story is a Futanari x female with FutaAhsoka x Padme. Enjoy :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the Characters from Star Wars series.**

 **Enjoy 🙂**

Padme looks through the decoration for a banquet that with the Senates. She call upon the aid of the Jedi Temple finest Jedi Padawan. This periductular Padawan is her all-time friend. Her favorite Togruta Ahsoka Tano. Padme is going over the list of that she needed for the banquet. She checking everything off the list while Ahsoka was helping with putting everything on the table with a little help with the Force.

"Okay, Ahsoka, that should go over there." Padme told her.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ahsoka asks.

"Well, this banquet will help with peace throughout the galaxy." Padam says, sampling the food.

"But this Banquet will only strengthen the assassination attempt in favor the Separatist." Ahsoka states.

Padme looks at her best friend with a worry look but she knows that Ahsoka spent most of her time in wars. Ahsoka can't help but be a little unease about the banquet. Padme notices a droid arrive with a crate that was fill with wine. Padme was please that her shipment had arrive. She grab a cup and pour to try it, but she look at Ahsoka and she knew that Ahsoka had put in the hard work to make sure that this banquet turn out perfect. She walk up to the Togruta girl with a cup of wine.

"Here, Ahsoka. You deserve a break from all the hard work. And I want you to try this wine." Padme said.

Ahsoka look at her a couple of minute and took the cup of wine. She take a sip of the cup; she enjoy the taste and drink the whole cup. She enjoy the taste from the wine because she starts to feel better about this banquet. She starts to finish up with the decoration. Then night came around, Padme was in her most beautiful senate attire while Ahsoka wore her Jedi Cloak. As the guest arrive, they were all mingling with each other while they were enjoying themselves. Ahsoka was looking at senator Chuchi and a couple of female senators who walk pass. She was rubbing herself because she was feeling hot. Padme walk around for a little bit and notices that Ahsoka was acting strange. She walk over to her best friend to check on her.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Padme asks.

"I am fine, senator. Don't worry about me." Ahsoka reassure her.

She look at the outfit that Padme was wearing because she could see her cleavage. Sweat starts to form around the young Togruta's head. Ahsoka walk towards the restroom and splash water on her face. She starts to feel hot and she grabs her crotch and rub it a few times. She felt something that was forming in her pants and thoughts of women was rushing through her head. She was rubbing herself, but something was forming inside her pants. She was moaning and holding her breast which she gave them a firm squeeze.

Padme was sipping on some wine while she was talking to some of the senators and she notices that Ahsoka had not return from the was bathroom. She excuses herself and went to check up on Ahsoka. She knock on the door which she heard moaning coming from the inside. She open the door to see that Ahsoka was playing with herself. Padme gasp at the sight of her best friend and she was shock to see her this way. Ahsoka was looking at Padme which she was stood up and walk over to her. She wraps her arms around Padme's neck and kiss her cheek. Padme was trying to break free from Ahsoka's hold and she escort her to an empty room and she close the door behind her.

"What happen to you, Ahsoka." Padme asks.

"I don't know... heehee... it must have been the wine that I drink. It must be affective to Togruta." Ahsoka answers.

Padme leave the room and lock the door. She went to grab the bottle of the wine that Ahsoka took ship from. She went back to the empty room where she hidden Ahsoka. She was reading the label to see what might cause Ahsoka to act this way and have a cock poking out her pants. She was reading through the contents until she came across a warning label.

"Warning, this is strongly affective to Togrutas. It will cause to have sexual emotions traumas. For female Togrutas, they will develop a cock down their lower regions. The proper cure is that they are to have sex with a person or another female Togruta." Padme read.

She palm her forehead because she was the one that gave her a cup full of the special wine. She knew that this was going to be bad for her and Ahsoka. Ahsoka place her hand on the ground because she could sense a female coming towards the door. She was about to walk towards the door. Padme stop her and push to the ground. She got outside and lock the door behind her to keep Ahsoka. She sigh with relief because she had prevent an embarassment. She look up to see that it was Chuchi.

"Senator Chuchi, is something wrong?" Padme asks.

"No senator Amadala. I have great time here with the other senator but some not so much. I am heading home for the next senator meeting." Chuchi says.

Then Ahsoka use the force to pull the door open which Padme kick her in the leg. The pain made her drop to her knee which Chuchi look at smiling Padme. She turn to leave which Padme let out a sigh., but she freeze up because she felt Ahsoka sniff her ass. She tried to push Ahsoka back away from her and she just to keep her calm. She watch as more senators leaving the banquet and she knew that Ahsoka was going to be her main focus. Once the last senator had left Padme took Ahsoka to her apartment.

"Okay Ahsoka, we have arrive." Padme said.

Padme got out of the car and help Ahsoka to get inside her apartment. Ahsoka was grabbing Padme's ass again but she gave it a hard slap. The impact made Padme yelp in surprise. Once they have made it inside, Padme places Ahsoka in the guest room for a time being. Padme was rubbing her temple of her forehead because she knew that this was her fault for making Ahsoka drink the wine. She was getting for bed but she could hear ahsoka moaning in the next room. She knew that she had to help her best friend. She was walking towards the guest room and she open the door. She gasp as she watch Ahsoka masturbating and she is completely naked. Ahsoka was looking at the doorway and she saw Padme standing there.

"Are you stand there and watch or are you going to join me?" Ahsoka asks.

Padme shallow a lump in her throat and she walk up to the naked Togruta. She present her cock to the Senator of Naboo. Padme reach out and touch it and gently stroke it. Ahsoka tilt her head back when she felt Padme's touch. Padme could feel the hardest from Ahsoka's dick. She continue to stroke the shaft while Ahsoka just grind her hip. Padme starts to feel her heart racing. She leans in a lick Ahsoka's dick a few times before she starts to suck it. Ahsoka was moaning her names while playing with her chest. Padme suck a little hard which Ahsoka places her hands on Padme's head as she push her cock a little deeper inside of Padme's mouth and she was thrusting her hips.

"Ahhh... Padme... don't stop...it feel too good..." Ahsoka moan.

Padme suck harder and bob her head up and down a little faster. Her sucking was sending Ahsoka over the edge because Ahsoka was clenching on to the bed sheets.

"Ahhh... I... I... gonna... gonna... CUM!" Ahsoka moan.

She grab Padme's head push down as she shoot her cum into Padme's mouth. Padme couldn't breathe as so much cum was splashing inside her mouth which she ended up choking on it. She cough a little bit of cum and look up at Ahsoka to see that the Togruta girl has pure lust in her eyes. She was tackle Padme onto the bed which pin her down. She uses her hands to glide up and down Padme's legs until she reach her inner thighs. She was rubbing the Senator's underwear because it was soak and wet. Ahsoka smirk as she remove Padme's patties to lick the wet spot. She went back to her prey and starts to grind her dick against Padme. A moan escape from Padme's mouth which made Ahsoka smile.

"I knew that you are liking this as much as I am." Ahsoka said.

Then she push her dick inside of her which Padme let out of loud moan and she waited to get used to having a dick inside of her. She had dream to have sex with Anakin but she was going to have sex with her best friend. Once she gotten use to having Ahsoka's cock inside of her, Ahsoka starts to thrust inside of Padme. Padme was moaning because she was feel every inch of Ahsoka's cock. The bed starts to shake from Ahsoka's thrusting and Padme's rocking. Ahsoka thrust faster and harder as Padme wrap her arms around Ahsoka's neck. She could feel her pussy tighten around Ahsoka cock.

"Damn Padme, you are soo tight." Ahsoka moaned.

"Ahsoka please. Don't be so rough with me." Padme moaned.

Ahsoka went even faster and harder because she could feel her climax coming. Padme's walls starting to collapse as she dug her nails into Ahsoka's shoulder. Then they both moan louder as they both cum but Ahsoka thrust as she shoot her seed inside of Padme. Padme was panting from exhaustion because she was hoping that Ahsoka had return back to normal, but she saw that Ahsoka still have a cock. Ahsoka wipe some of her sweat off her forehead.

"Oh, we're not done yet, Senator." Ahsoka said.

She turn Padme onto her stomach and brought her ass up into the air. She starts to lick her asshole while Padme had her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She knew that this was sending her over the edge. Once Ahsoka was done, she places her cock inside of Padme's asshole which it sends pain through Padme's body. Tears starts to form in Padme's eyes because it was her first time take it in the ass. Ahsoka starts to move slowly for Padme to get use to the feeling. Ahsoka noticed that she was getting tight around her cock because she was starting to moan.

"Ahh... you love in the ass don't you... AHHHH." Ahsoka moaned.

"Yes. I do! Ahhh... keep fucking me... Ahhh... I want more... Ahhh!" Padme moaned.

Ahsoka starts to move faster and slap Padme's ass to increase the pleasure. Padme clench onto the bed sheets while she use her free hand to rub herself to increase pleasure. Ahsoka leans to grab Padme's breasts and play with them while she fuck her in the ass. Padme was enjoying every fiber of Ahsoka's cock.

"Ahsoka, you are so big." Padme moaned.

She collapse on the bed while Ahsoka the hell out of her. Ahsoka pinch Padme's nipples which Padme's asshole begins to tighten around Ahsoka's dick. She was hitting Padme's G-spot. She went faster and harder because she was trying to make it a big finish. She could feel her climax fast approaching which Padme came by squirting on herself. Ahsoka was pound a few more times until she release another load inside of Padme's womb. Ahsoka pull out of her and some of Ahsoka's cum was leaking out Padme. Both of them were panting because they were exhausted from having sex. Ahsoka looked down to see that her cock was gone. She was back to normal.

"Hey, I don't have a dick anymore." Ahsoka said.

"Wow. I guess that having sex with a female had work." Padme said.

"By the way. Who send that bottle anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know." Padme answers.

=== Else where ===

In apartment in the city of Coruscant there was a young Rattaki pounding the hell out a female Theelin.

"You like that Latts?"

"Yes, Asajj. Love it." Latts moaned.

Asajj was thrusting Latts' pussy until she shoot her seed inside of her. Asajj lay down on her back while Latts straddle her and grind her hips on her cock.

"That was fun, but where did you send that shipment to anyway?" Latts said.

"To my old enemy, Padawan Tano. I knew that girl need a good fucking. Like I do." Asajj said.

Latts begins to ride Ventress which she begins to moan out Asajj name.

 **xxx**

 **That's that everyone. I hope you all enjoy this. It took awhile to get all the details into this story. If you have request, Please shoot me a Review or PM on my profile.**

 **Please Review :)**


End file.
